Diskussion:Kankurou
wieso bemalt er sich eigentlich?--Itachi94 14:46, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) ---- Das weis man nicht ,vieleicht wegen seines Ranges denn als er später einen anderen Rang hatt hatt er auch andere Bemalungen !Minato der sieht wirklich aus wie der 4. Kazegage Ich habe mir noch einmal alle Auftritte mit Kankuro, sprich Manga und Anime, genau angesehen und da ist mir aufgefallen, das er bei jeder Gesichtsbemalung eine unterschiedliche Anzahl von Puppen bei sich trägt! * 1. Bemalung: Chunin-Auswahlprüfung -> Karasu * 2. Bemalung: Folge 124/125 + Folge 217/218 -> Karasu + Kuroari * 3. Bemalung: Shippuden Folge 8 gegen Sasori -> Karasu + Kuroari + Sanshouuo (in Rollen versiegelt) * 4. Bemalung: Kage-Treffen -> Karasu + Kuroari + Sanshouuo + "sasoriähnliche" Puppe (vielleicht auch alle versiegelt) Was haltet ihr von dieser Theorie ? Sprich, dass die Bemalung nicht den Rang, sondern die Anzahl der Puppen widerspiegelt! ("Fähigkeit mehrere Puppen zu kontrollieren") Sasuke16 10:57, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das hört sich eigentlich sehr cool und sinnig an! ..::Aeris::.. 08:27, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- wann hat kankuro gesagt das er einen neuen trick hat??Screamo-fan 11:16, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :chapter 453 seite 19-20--Kasch 11:30, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::ah da stehts jaScreamo-fan 11:37, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Habr ihr das Chapter 464 schon gesehn? Bei der neuen Puppe von Kankuro handelt es sich definitiv um Sasori! "Definitiv" ist es erst Sasori, wenn einer der Charaktere sagt "Das ist Sasori". ..::Aeris::.. 08:27, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :jedenfalls muss ich dem zustimmen, dass seine neue puppe sasori sein MUSS! denn, vor allem in den RAW's, die höhere auflösung haben, sieht man eindeutig: 1. sasoris gesicht und frisur; 2. runde öffnung auf der linken brust und diese "tür" auf der rechten brust; 3. große offene stelle im bauch. Es ist mir schon klar, dass wir es NOCH nicht einfach reinschreiben können, dass kanuro sasori als puppe hat, aber zumindest unter "Theorien könnte (müsste) man das reinschreiben. (wer das RAW bild davon ansehen möchte, das bild hab ich hochgeladen, zu finden in meinen beiträgen als "Manga464014.jpg" Johnny182 20:22, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ähm, es steht doch aber als Theorie auf der Seite der neuen Puppe!?!? ..::Aeris::.. 20:23, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Oh... tschuldigung ^^ das habe ich gar nicht gesehen O_o na dann ist ja alles in ordnung Johnny182 20:26, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hi könnte jemand zu kankuro jutsus auch alles jutsus hinzufügenich würde es gerne machen weil es mein lieblings charakter ist aber ich kann sowas nicht und hoffe das es jemand macht der soetwas gut kann.es könne uach jutsus aus spielen hinzugefügt werden Du kannst uns ja mal alle Jutsus auflisten, die du bei Kankuro vermisst und wir bearbeiten sie dann. Ninjason 20:34, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ok ich mach das aber ich werde dazu in denn nächsten tagen keine zeit haben und heute anzufangen hab ich keine eine lust ist ja schon spät.Ich werddazu aber nur texte schreiben können weil ich nicht weiß wie man bilder dazu tut ich wollte noch wissen kann mir eine die frage beantworten ob karasu kuroari und sanshouuo für immer von sasori zerstört wurden oder ob die repariert wurden Man weiß nichts über den aktuellen Zustand von Kankuros drei alten Puppen. ..::Aeris::.. 23:05, 23. Nov. 2009 (UTC) könntet ihr bitte über idese jutsus schreiben was sie machen und bilder hinzufügen ich würds auch machen ich kanns aber nicht Kugutsu: Mujin Bakujin Kugutsu: Mukuro Karasu Kugutsu: Kijo no Men Kurohigi: Sandai Kyōgen Dakishimeru no Kuroari Kugutsu: Kageyakusha Machen wir gerne, nur schätze ich, da keiner die Spiele hat, aus denen diese Jutsus sind, wird das Erstellen der Artikel und vor allem das Sammeln der Bilder ein wenig dauern. Ninjason 18:59, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) danke das du das machst kankuro ist mein lieblings charakter ich würd es ja gerne machen ich kann aber keine bilder hinzufügen und das letzte mal als ich ein jutsu versucht hab zu erklären war das nicht so gut und wenn ihr das macht dann wird es bestimmt gut und ich hab da noch ne frage was glaubst ist die neue puppe sasori oder ne andere puppe dazu haben wir einmal diesen Artikel: Theorien und diese Umfrage: Forum:Spoiler-Umfrage!!! Nur klicken, wenn ihr Spoiler lest Ich persönlich sage, es ist eine andere Puppe, aber es ist noch nichts gesichert. Ninjason 20:45, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ok ich hab denn artikel gesehn ich glaub auch das es ne andere puppe ist Also ich glaub du hast das etwas falsch verstanden, denn ich glaube nicht, dass hier in den nächsten paar Tagen die Jutsus von einem von uns erstellt werden. Ich werde das jedenfalls nicht machen (können). Erstens: Wir wissen noch nicht mal, aus welchen Spielen die Jutsus sind. Woher hast du eigentlich die Namen der Jutsus? Zweitens: Ich werde bestimmt keine 60 Euro für ein Spiel ausgeben, nur um Jutsus daraus zu beschreiben, und das kann man auch von keinem hier verlangen. Drittens: Die Beschreibung eines Jutsus und Bilder dazu von irgendwo anders aus dem Internet abzuschreiben, auch wenn man das umformuliert und nicht 1:1 kopiert, halte ich auch nicht für in Ordnung, da diese Informationen auch falsch sein könnten. Man müsste selber sicher gehen, wie das Jutsu wirklich ist. Siehe "zweitens"... ..::Aeris::.. 22:36, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt schon. Man kann ja mal n bißchen im Netz suchen, vllt findet man ein paar Videos von den Spielen. sowas wie "Gameplay" bei Youtube. Ninjason 22:42, 24. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ok ich verstehe die probleme und das sich jetzt jemand für 60 euro das spiel kauft verlang ich nicht vielleicht gibt es ja jemanden hier der diese jutsus kennt vielleicht dadurch das er das spiel hat --Big A 13:40, 25. Nov. 2009 (UTC) also wer auch immer die seite bearbeitet hat hat das gut gemacht.nun ist die seite viel besser ich hab da noch ne frage kann nicht jemand mal das so machen wenn man spoiler macht das dann bei den puppen noch als 4 seine neue steht würds ja selber machen weiß aber nicht wie das geht--Big A 20:40, 7. Dez. 2009 (UTC) wow das ging ziemlich schnell danke an denn der das gemacht hat--Big A 12:42, 8. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ich hab da ne frage der der die seite bearbeitet hat kannst du die jutsus bearbeitet wenn du die jutsus kennst --Big A 15:13, 8. Dez. 2009 (UTC) :Das Problem ist, dass keiner von uns die Jutsus kennt, da sie aus Spielen sind. Ich weiß auch nicht, wer die Jutsus eingetragen hat, und dann rot gelassen hat. Das ist halt das schwierige mit den Spiel-Jutsus, das ist viel schwieriger, die anzugucken und zu beschreiben, weil man ja erstmal die Konsole und das Spiel bräuchte. ..::Aeris::.. 15:36, 8. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ok ich verstehe die probleme.ich hatte nur gehofft das jemand das spiel hat und dadurch die jutsus kennt.dann muss man halt warten bis jemand in dieses wiki kommt und das alles hat und das bearbeitet --Big A 20:22, 8. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Kankuro's neue Puppe = Sasori Kankuros neue Puppe ist Sasori, kann man also jetzt hinschreiben... Es wurde in Kapitel 518 bestätigt. Bilder thumb|right thumb|left thumb|left Da hab ich paar bilder gefunden die ihr reinfügen solltet.. Kankuro ohne Bemalung Und 2 Gesichtsbemalungen von ihm. Die zwei Bilder von seiner Bemalung sind bereits vorhanden, ebenso haben wir auch ein Bild ohne Bemalung. :/ Wie wäre es, wenn du den Artikel auch mal anschaust? Sum2k3 22:24, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) die bemalungen sind drin. ein bild ohne bemalung muss jetzt nicht unbedingt sein, wenn da eh kein platz für ist :/ johnny/ジョニー 22:26, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Hatten wir nichtmal ein Bild ohne Bemalung? :/ Irgendwo in der Wiki hab ich doch mal eins gesehen.. Aber apropos Bilder: Die Toggler der Bemalungs-Bilder sind irgendwie kaputt. Wenn ich die Seite aufrufe, werden 2 Bilder angezeigt, außerdem gibt es kein Bild 4, bei Bild 1 wird mir nichts angezeigt. Würde es ändern, aber von togglern habe ich noch keine Ahnung, muss mich da noch reinfinden. Sum2k3 22:38, 27. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Schüler Gaara, Temari & Kankuro müssen ja ein paar Schüler ausbilden, ist eig bekannt, wie die von Kankuro heißen? TemariKankuroGaara 21:41, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :du meinst die aus dem filler oder? nein, es ist kein name von temaris oder kankuros schülern bekannt, nur gaaras schülerin hat einen namen, die kommt aber auch im manga vor, wenn auch nicht als seine schülerin.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:05, 29. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Was bedeutet Kankuro? Z.B. bei Temari finde ich erklärt, was der Name bedeutet: Temari = eine Art Spielball oder eine spezielle Art Sushi. Es wäre schön, wenn einer von euch bei Kankuro eine solche Bemerkung hinzufügen könnte. Danke --91.22.141.159 09:16, 30. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also kuro is Japanisch und bedeutet Schwarz aber die bedeutung von Kan weis ich leider nicht 93.222.83.95 15:35, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :nein, so einfach ist es nicht... 1. "kuro" bei kankuros name ist eigentlich "kurou" - es wird mit "u" am ende geschrieben, farbe schwarz dagegen nur "kuro". also hat er schon mal nichts schwarzes in seinem namen. 2. kankuros name wird in katakana geschrieben und an sich bedeutet es so rein gar nichts. 3. man könnte natürlich die einzelnen teile so interpretieren: "kurou" so geschrieben in katakana ist eine anlehnung an das englische "crow" - "krähe"; "kan" besitzt verschiedene bedeutungen, weil dieser laut viele variationen in kanji hat, aber eine davon ist z.B "fingerspitzengefühl", was ja zu so einem puppenspieler passen würde. aber soweit ich weiß gibt es keine offizielle erklärung oder andeutung zu seinem namen. gruß, Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 16:46, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC)